Kickin' It: The Next Chapter
by MaximumSecurity
Summary: Yeah, this is the next part. A new girl joins, so that should be interesting..and the black dragons are trouble, as usual. So, this is basically "The Next Chapter" of the show. Great title; I know. Such imagination. Yeah, really bad description, much, much better story.


**Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. I worked hard on this, so please, and thank you! Also, I own nothing, except for maybe Sam, cause she's a character I created. I thought that maybe there should be another girl in the dojo, so I wrote about it. So, please don't hate on my story, thanks. Now enjoy!**

Chapter One  
The New Girl

Sam's POV  
I ran around the mall dodging tables, and some old ladies, dribbling my soccer ball. I saw a space in between two islands with plants on them. "And she shoots," I went to kick the ball, but, as I went to "score" my goal, some cop lady on a scooter thing, hit into my side, not hard, but just enough to knock me off target. I hit the ball with the outside of my foot, and it flew into some place called the Wasabi Warriors. Then a heard a really loud girly scream.

"Ugh," I cringed, "now I have to go apologize to some girly girl who just pretends to know karate."

I sighed, knowing it would be wrong not to apologize, and I really wanted my ball back, so I headed in. I went in looking around, not seeing anyone, until I looked down onto the ground. And, what I saw surprised me. There was no girly girl; there was I guy, lying on the floor with my soccer ball next to him.

"Oh, um, sorry." I said, raising and eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Can I have my soccer ball back?"

The kid looked up and me. "Oh, yeah." He said looking up at me, and handing my ball back.

"Thanks." I turned to leave juggling my soccer ball on my knees. (**For those of you who don't know, that's when you hit the ball back and forth from knee to knee. I don't know how else to describe it**) Then the ball went too far forward, so I did a backflip, and kicked the ball with my toe, and continued walking out of the dojo.

I looked at my watch once I got out, "shoot," I only have 15 minutes until my soccer practice. So, I started running, having to dodge some kids in the process. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulder looking at them. "Hmm..." I thought, "They're heading toward that dojo, maybe they know that weird kid."

I pushed the thoughts of those kids, and how lucky they were to be going to karate, out of my head, and headed to my soccer practice, two hours of soccer; awesome.

Third Person

Kim, Jack, Eddie, and Milton walked into the dojo to see Jerry lying on the ground.

"Ugh, Jerry?" Jack said looking down, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Jerry looked up. "Some soccer player hit me in the face, with her soccer ball. It just came flying out of nowhere, yo!"

Kim laughed, "So, some girl came and kicked you with her soccer ball, and you're still lying on the floor? Wow, that's funny!"

Eddie looked over too. "Yeah, and Jerry, you haven't even said that she was hot yet!"

Jerry thought for a second, while getting up and brushing himself off. "Well, I don't even know if she was, I only saw her for about .9 seconds. That's like half a second man!"

"Um Jerry, that's really…not… half a second." Milton said while Jerry looked at him dumbly. "Ugh, never mind." He said turning around, and walking into the locker room.

Then Rudy walked out of his office. "Alright guys, let's get to work, go change."

Everyone went into the locker rooms to change. Then, they worked on their moves, and did some sparring for about an hour.

After they'd done all their work for the afternoon, everyone went home to get ready for school the next day, and do homework. Well, we know Milton did his, but, we're not completely sure about anyone else did. We all know Jerry didn't do his though.

A few days later…

Everyone was back in the dojo really not doing anything, but thinking about what they're going to do for their Christmas party since, it was only three weeks away. Suddenly, a soccer ball came flying through the door, and hit Jerry in the face, sending him flying into Jack.

"Ugh, I have got to stop doing that! I seriously have a problem…" A girl dressed in a soccer uniform and cleats said as she walked in.

Everyone looked up. "Oh, um, hi, can I have my soccer ball back? That crazy cop out there keeps running into me with her scooter thing."

"Oh," Kim said getting up. "So you're the one who kicked the ball in here the other day. And yeah, she's not very good a driving that."

The girl scuffed her foot on the ground, "Yeah that would've been me. Sorry about that. I'm Samantha by the way, but everyone calls me Sam."

"I'm Kim, and this Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry." She said pointing to everyone as she said they're name.

"Oh yeah, I hit you in the head the other day," Sam said trying not to laugh. "Well, it was nice to meet you guys, but I'd really better be going. I've got soccer practice in a little bit."

"Ok, see ya around." Kim said as Sam grabbed her ball. Sam smiled turning around to leave and began juggling the soccer ball on her knees. And, just like last time, she hit it too far forward on the fifth hit, and had to do a quick backflip, and continued juggling.

"Whoa," Eddie said. "Did you see that!? She just did a backflip!"

"Yeah," Jerry said. "She did that the other day too yo, but I wasn't sure if I was just imagining things, if that was just the soccer ball to the head."

Kim just kind of snorted. "Well, I can do that too…but I am a back belt, so I suppose that that's a bit different."

"Well, I can't do one at all. See?" Milton said, and then he walked over and proceeded to jump up in the air, bend backwards, and fall over.

Everyone cringed. "Yeah, Milton, really don't try that again." Jack said before walking over to Falafel Phil's with everyone.

A few minutes later…

Everyone was sitting at a table; Kim and Jack on one side, Eddie and Milton on the other, and Jerry had pulled up a chair at the end.

Kim looked up at everyone. "Hey guys, do you think we should ask her to join the dojo? I mean even if she's never done karate, she's clearly has natural skill. Even I'll admit it."

"Yeah," Eddie added. "I'm sure she could help us win some more belts at our upcoming matches."

Jack looked up. "Yeah, I bet you're right. We could ask Rudy when we go talk to him about the Christmas Party."

"Totally," Jerry said, "Wait, who are we talking about again?"

Everyone laughed, and dug into their falafel balls. Jerry looked at them confused. "What?!"

The next day in school…

Kim was walking down the hall, when she was Sam standing at her locker. _Perfect! _ She thought, _now I can talk to her about joining the dojo._

"Hey Sam!" Kim said walking over.

Sam turned around. "Oh, hi Kim. What's up?"

"Well," Kim said as Sam shut her locker, and they both started walking. "I was talking with the guys last night after you left, and we were wondering if you wanted to join our dojo. I mean, that backflip you did on the way out was amazing! Even I was impressed."

Sam blushed. "Well, thanks. But, I don't know, I mean I haven't done karate since we moved from New York."

Kim stopped. "You mean you already know karate?"

"Yeah," Sam tuned to look at her. "I'm a brown belt." She sighed. "I was just about to test for my black belt, but um, yeah." She said sadly as if their was something more, but Kim didn't push it.

"Well," Kim continued. "If you want to come over to the dojo later, feel free, we'd love to see you."

Sam smiled. "Thanks! I will. I've got to go know, I have an Earth Science test first, but I'll see you later!" Sam waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

Kim walked over to the where the guys were sitting. "Hey guys, I talked to Sam about coming to the dojo today. And, she said she would." Kim said with a flip of her hair.

"Sweet." Eddie said, "This is going to be great."

"Yeah." Jerry said. "But seriously, who are we talking about yo?"

"Ugh, seriously Jerry?" Everyone sighed before heading off to their particular classes.

Later that day at the dojo…

Everyone had just gotten changed, and was sitting around deciding whether to start or not, when Sam walked in. She was carrying her soccer bag.

She smiled as she walked in. "Sorry, I have practice later, so I had to bring this stuff." She said pointing to her bag as she set it down.

"So, what do you guys normally do here?" She asked turning to everyone. "I mean obviously you do karate and stuff, but ya know…"

"Well," Jack was just about to explain, when Rudy came out of his office.

"Hey, so is this the new girl you were talking about?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "This is her."

"Oh, OH." Jerry said. "This is who we've been talking about. Yeah, she kicked me in the head with a soccer ball, twice."

Sam blushed. "Yeah, that was an accident, honest."

Rudy just shrugged. "Eh, it's all good." He paused. "So, I've heard that you were about to test for your black belt. Why didn't you?"

Sam's eyes widened a bit. "Well, um, you see…" she sighed. "Ok, here's the truth, I was about to test for my black belt, at my old dojo, and so, the day before I was scheduled to test, I was practicing, and I went to do my signature move. I'd flip, and then break two boards with my foot as a came down. So, I started to flip, but as I landed, my foot slipped because our mats had just been cleaned that morning, and I'd forgotten. So, I fell, landing on my wrist, breaking it." She sighed looking at the ground.

"Oh," Rudy said. "Well, you don't have to worry because our mats never get cleaned."

"Literally." Jack said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "But, I'm really sorry about what happened though."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Yeah, what's done is done." She shrugged. "Well, I'd better get going to soccer practice, but I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Ok," Kim smiled and exchanged a look with everyone else, and they all nodded. "Well, would you like to join us? And, then maybe you could finally earn your black belt."

Sam grinned. "I'd love to!" I'd have to ask my parents, but I'll let you guys know at school. Thanks so much!" She picked up her back and jogged out of the dojo.

"I think it's a good thing we found her." Rudy said "Though now she's going to know how dirty our mats are, and now were going to have to clean them!" He whined. "Aw! I was on two year streak of not cleaning them!" Then he walked into his office and closed the door. Everyone cringed.

**AN: So, what's you think? If you absolutely hated it, please don't tell me! lol I really don't want to know…but I'd love some constructive criticism, so thanks. Let me know what you think! And again, I don't own anything. I made of the character Sam…but that's about it…. **


End file.
